


Days of William

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Three birthdays have come and gone.





	Days of William

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Days of William

## Days of William

### by Christine Leigh

> Title: Days of William  
>  Author: Christine Leigh  
>  Web site: <http://cleigh6.tripod.com>
> 
> Rating: PG  
>  Category: 178 Words.  
>  Spoilers: None. 
> 
> Summary: Three birthdays have come and gone. 
> 
> Archiving: If you would like to archive anywhere, I'd appreciate a quick note first. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Days of William  
>  By Christine Leigh 
> 
> The first year they'd gone about their day, which at the time didn't consist of much. They had gone outside and faced people. Strangers were welcome on that occasion -- preferable, actually. They didn't make love that night. This he remembers. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Last year it had been raining that morning. They both had jobs to go to, so had hurried about as people do when confronted with unexpected weather. It had been a slow drive into town. They'd talked about perfunctory things -- did they need to stop at the grocery store on the way home this evening? That night he held her tight in the dark and they cried. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This year he has work to go to, but she does not. He doesn't want to leave her, but he doesn't have a choice. They need whatever income they can earn. He tells her good-bye and kisses her. 
> 
> When he returns home in the evening dinner is ready, and she has lighted candles on the table. There are three, he notices. They eat in silence. That night their lovemaking is fierce. 
> 
> End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Christine Leigh


End file.
